Running into Destiny
by Lost Lioncourt
Summary: I suck at summaries. SessKag She was running to save him only to cost her her life. What will happen between the young miko and the cold demon. Will love bloom over the course of several accidents or will nothing really change them. please read. . .
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own the Inu Yasha gang. But I do however own this story and plot. So don't sue cause I have a dead end crappy paying job**.

Chapter 1: Running into Destiny

She was running, running with everything she had. Kagome had to get to him before it happened, before he lost himself in his rage. All her focus was on running and remembering where her kit, Shippo, told her where the clearing in the forest was. She didn't even notice the trees and bushes tearing at her skin and clothes, nor did she really care. She had, had a vision in her sleep the night before. They were in a clearing, camp already made. A demon with three shards came into it, looking to kill the golden eyed, silver haired, wonder. He had deposed of it easy enough, but the girl didn't make, in a crazy act of fate one of the claws hit the girl and killed her. The golden eyes had bleed read, and he was lost in his rage. Sword forgotten and destroying everything. She had woken up with a start and asked her kit where the clearing she was describing was, and ran.

She glanced up at the sky, the sun was already setting, and she had left before its rise. She was exhausted, her hair falling out if its ponytail and flying behind her. Her 18 year old well toned body could been seen through the cuts in her blue jeans and shirt. She had finally realized is wasn't a good idea to wear the flimsy school uniform, specially when she had graduated. Kagome stumbled into the clearing, and panic took her. It was a large clearing and with the last rays of light just vanishing, it looked empty. "No..." her weak voice trembling. Her legs started running again on their on accord, through the middle of the clearing. Then she saw it. A small fire on he other side, and ran faster, hearing a roar of a beast and feeling shards on her right. "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes as a voice whispering his name and the unmistakable sent reached him. 'Inu yasha's bitch.' He sniffed the air with a smirk. 'And no inu yasha.' With one fluid movement from his graceful body he was up and in front of her. Too bad she was too busy looking at the monster to her right then where she was going. Yes, too bad indeed. With a smack, a growl, and thump and an umph. They were on the ground. Well he was, she had landed on top of him. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed a handful of her now butt length, raven hair. "Woman, have some honor and watch where you run." Kagome cried out by the sheer force that he had yanked her head back. "Ack! OW! Let me go!" "Do NOT disrespect me woman!" "My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me. Use it!" Sesshomaru growled. "Filthy human bitch." Sesshomaru shoved her off if him and was up in a flash of silver. Kagome fell to the ground and squeaked in surprise as she found her self, pressed against the well formed body of Sesshomaru, just as the ground where she was exploded. She clung to him tighter as he growled fiercely. "How dare you attack this Sesshomaru." His voice dripping with ice.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply trying to remember why she was here in the first place. 'Rin!' "Sesshomaru-sama?" The little girls voice broke her chain of thought and her eyes snapped open. "Rin, go to Jaken." "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." And the little girl ran to the exact spot, Kagome saw in her vision, next to the ugly green imp. Kagome gasped and got out of Sesshomaru's arm. "No..oh no." she took of running to Rin as he started fighting the demon. Shards or no, it was no match for him. Time seemed to slow down for Kagome. Everything was happening now as she saw it in her vision. Sesshomaru easily won and the deadly sharp claw headed for Rin. Sesshomaru saw the direction of the claw, and knew he couldn't make it in time. Even with his speed. His eyes already started to bleed red. Rin's high pitched scream filled the air as the claw was a mere 2 feet away. Kagome had only enough time to run in front and hold her, standing in the way of the blow. And that is exactly what she did. Kagome fell over, covering Rin's body with her own, protectively, with the claw in her back coming out her chest. Rin looked up at Kagome and started sobbing, "Pretty lady?" Sesshomaru raced over to Rin, smelling her tears. He reached down and yanked Kagome off of Rin and on to her back. She barely cried out in pain. "Rin, are you hurt?" His voice was still emotionless, but she knew he was concerned. "Rin is fine...but pretty lady is hurt. She saved Rin!" Sesshomaru inwardly sighed as he looked at Kagome. She looked back at him with dull eyes, her vision already starting to fail her. "Is she safe? Did I save her?" He blinked and nodded courtly. "Rin is well, wrench." Kagome smiled a little bit but it soon faded. "It won't kill you to say my name, Sesshomaru." "It will kill you if you keep talking."

Kagome coughed, blood spattering from her lips, onto her face. A warm crimson pool already forming around her small, paling form. Sesshomaru stood up and turned his back to her. "Come. Rin. We must leave." "No!" He stopped in mid-step and turned to the little crying girl. No one ever told him 'no'. "What?" "Please save pretty lady. She saved Rin." She did have a point and he knew it, but damn it all she was Inu Yasha's woman! "KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE!" A little red-ish ball of fur ran to Kagome's side and stared in shock. "Kaa-san! No! What happened to you!" She just coughed some more. "I. . . . . saved her. My pup . . . listen to me. Go back to Songo, Mi . . Miroku, and Inu Yasha." "No! I won't leave you. You can't die and leave me just to save him." Kagome smiled softly. 'It was worth it.' She coughed once more, and didn't move again. "Pretty Lady? NO!" Rin cried as she ran to her shaking the cooling body of the loved miko, roughly. "O-okaa san? Kagome?" Shippo squeaked out as he too started to cry. Sesshomaru watched on, with his cold, bored, expressionless mask on, as the children hovered over the body wishing it to move. He had to admit, he respected the girl, even if she was human. She dealt with his half brother all the time, she was schooled, which was rare for even for royalty at the time. Plus she was a powerful miko. But most of all it was her unending loyalty, even thought it was missed placed. Everyone knew Inu Yasha was seeing that clay pot Kikyo, yet she was still loyal to him. 'Pethtic.' "Bring her back!" Shippo's growling brought him out of his thoughts. "You. Lord Sesshomaru, use your sword. Bring my okaa-san back." Sesshomaru growled. How dare this kit of a fox tell him what to do. "Kit, you have been around my half brother far too long. Do not make demands when talking to a lord! And for the sake of actually hearing what you said. Why should this Sesshomaru, the great lord of the Western lands, bring back a human? My brothers wrench no less!"

Shippo looked from Sesshomaru to Kagome then back to him. "Because she ran all day, because she's my mama, she got yelled at this morning when she left. She had a dream last night about Rin dying, and you going into blood rage. She didn't want that and came to stop it. And this is what she got. Face it, she helped you and protected Rin." Shippo said for once sounding like an adult instead of a kid that he was. Sesshomaru looked at him, then Rin, then finally to Kagome. His fathers sword, Tenseiga, pulsing at his side, wanting to be used. The golden eyes narrowed seeing the little beasts from hell already on her. "This Sesshomaru will. . ."

**Bawhahhahahaa I'm evil. You have to review to find out what happens next. I'm waiting on reviews before I post more chapters. Any tips you have or ideas will be considered and appreciated **

**Lost Lioncourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow. I'm impressed with how many of you reviewed. I feel proud that someone likes it. Anyways I had, had more of this typed like until Chapter 6. But my crazy computer decided to delete it. So I have to redo it. I'll probably make the chapters kinda short but that just means that I will update faster. I have found out that if I make them long. . . . I don't finish them. Anyways one of you gave me an idea for this chapter. Hope ya'll like it.**

Chapter 2: The Hot Spring

"This Sesshomaru will not save this worthless wrench of a miko." Sesshomaru stood stock still watching the beasts of hell on her body. What did he care that his worthless half brothers bitch died? That's right. He didn't care at all. Rin lost the fight to control her crying and started crying harder then ever. Sesshomaru mentally sighed at the site and turned to leave. "Rin" was all he said before he started walking to Jaken. Rin stood and obeyed still crying all the while. Poor little Shippo was gonna be left behind with the dead body of his adopted mother. He watched till the other party almost left the clearing before he knew what he had to do. Shippo jumped up and ran after the great lord. "Ses . . . Lord Sesshomaru! You can't just leave her! You owe her" Sesshomaru's golden eyes settled on his little grief stricken form. "This Sesshomaru owes her nothing nor I do owe you anything." "By demon law you owe her a life debt! You must repay her!"

Golden eyes widened a fraction of an inch. The kit was right and that thought alone brought forth a growl in his throat. He did owe her. Human or not he still owed her. 'This Sesshomaru grows weak.' Without a sound he turned around and walked right back to the fallen beauty marred by blood. Tenseiga pulsing at his side as he slowly drew it. The mask that was his face already set on uncaring, but the truth mirrored in his eyes for a second. He was curious why his father's sword wanted to bring her back so much. Without hesitation he swung the healing sword down on her then silently watched as the beasts faded and she took her first ragged breath. Before she could even open her eyes or start to think about what happened, Shippo was at her side shaking her roughly. "Kaa-san . . . Kaa-san wake up!" Kagome's deep blue eyes slowly opened, staring blankly at the starry sky. Groaning she slowly sat up with the help of her beloved kit. "Kaa-san?" Shippo spoke softly, almost like he was afraid to wake from his bad dream. Kagome's misty eyes settled on the impending white figure in front of her "Sesshomaru." She whispered breathlessly just as she had done when she entered the clearing at dusk. It all seemed a life time ago as everything came rushing back to her. " You saved me?" The words left her mouth before she could even stop her self.

"This Sesshomaru seems to have owed you a life debt for saving Rin's life. As your kit pointed out. A life for a life my debt is repaid" Sesshomaru's cold and calculating words drifted down to her ears, as she struggled to stand. "Now if you will, take you're disgusting human body and leave wrench. I believe we are through." He continued, blankly staring her, not really caring, but waiting to see her reaction. Ocean blue clashed with his golden depths, anger clearly evident in her response. "My name is Kagome! I believed you were intelligent. Apparently I was wrong my _LORD_." Her face red from her anger. The harsh growl that came forth from Sesshomaru's chest was enough to make her take a step back and have most of her anger fade. "Co . . . come on Shippo. We better go." "Kaa-san we can't go. You're too weak and reek of blood. We'll get attacked! We'll never make it back to Inu Yasha." Shippo said as he jumped onto her shoulder. "Your kit is right wrench. You can barely stand let alone defend you're self as you try to make it back to that half-breed filth." Kagome turned on him as the light wind blew her raven tresses across her blood spattered face. "Then what do you suggest your lord? That I sit here and wait for someone to come along and kill me? I've died once already today. I do not wish a repeat performance. Even if the first one was for you." Kagome stated weakly as she sank back to her knees, too weak to stand anymore. " I suggest that you bathe, while Rin, Jaken, and you're kit make camp."

Kagome blinked as she looked at him. He was letting her stay with them and not making snide comments? She slowly looked down thinking what was going on when she remembered that she couldn't stand. With a sigh and a slight blush she realized that she couldn't move she was so weak. "Ses . . . Lord Sesshomaru?" "Yes, wrench." "I can't move. Let alone stand." "This concerns me how, miko?" "Unless you want a filthy, stinking _human_ around you all night. I'm gonna need help." Golden eyes narrowed slightly as he realized that her statement was true. Without a sound or word he walked the remaining feet between them and picked her up bridal style with his only arm. His fluffy white tail wrapped around her waist to help carry her. 'Yes, that's right. It's only to help carry the load' he said to himself as he walked through the wood to the secluded hot spring. Kagome blushed as he placed her on top of a huge boulder and started taking off her clothes. "I. . . I can do that." He looked at her, one eye brow raised into his hair line. "This Sesshomaru cares not if you care for modesty. I will see any ways sense I have to clean you off." "Oh . . . right." She raised her arms so he could get her torn and bloody tight blue shirt off of her, slightly relived that her bra was still intact.

He looked at her in question of the article of clothing there. "It's called a bra. It . . . It holds them in place and keeps them out of site from peeping toms." This caused the great lord to smirk. "It's a good thing I am not peeping then isn't it, miko?" With that said he took one claw down the front between her breasts and sliced it open, watching in satisfaction as it fell away to the ground with her already ruined shirt. He silently batted her hands away as she tried to cover her self from his eyes. Her eyes shut tightly as he reached for her jeans. With a few quick swipes, her jeans fell from her tattered more then the battle left them. Again with one claw her tore at the side of her blue thong and pulled it from her, earning him a gasp from her. "You will have no use for these close right now. There is a kimono waiting for you at camp." Sesshomaru glanced at the steamy water and started taking off his armor. Kagome let out an "Eep!" and quickly turned her head, at the same time of covering her self completely from his view. "Stop this childishness immediately woman. You act as though you have never seen a naked male body before." She giggled slightly. "That's funny. . . you mentioned that. I. . . I haven't." He stared at her for a moment before he continued stripping. "This Sesshomaru is surprised. With you traveling with my crude _half_ brother and all." The now totally naked Sesshomaru and his fluffy tail, gently picked the non-looking miko up and walked slowly into the hot spring.

Resting gently against a rock he leaned back and preceded to let them soak for a few minutes. She was still being held gently in his arm, his tail reluctantly letting her go after he settled down. Kagome was not stupid. She knew she was sitting naked, with a deadly naked demon behind her. Though she was blushing just at the thought of him being naked, didn't mean that she couldn't feel his well toned muscular body behind her. 'I don't think I'll ever forget this one.' She thought mentally as she slowly relaxed in his hold and water enough to where she was half asleep and out of it. He slowly arched a brow once he realized she was really relaxed. 'Interesting. She should fear me, but clearly she does not. She should, damn miko.' He was shaken out of his thoughts by Jaken running into the clearing with bathing supplies. Jaken bowed to his lord and sat them down with in his reach, then preceded to return to the kids and his horrible job of watching them. With a mental sigh of what he was about to have to do, he reached over and grabbed the soap. And with a slight smirk at the jump she made, the cold lord started washing her arms. His tail had found it's way back to her waist to hold her again. Gently he washed up her arm to her shoulder, then across her back and down her other arm. Then pushing her forward some he started washing her back in gentle circles, making her relax and react more then she was already. Pulling her back to him, he did the same circles on her stomach working his way up. He was intrigued when the young miko let out a soft moan as he went over her breasts. But he didn't just stop. His demon side had to know if it was just a one time thing or not. When it came down to it, he was a very curious person. Indeed.

He placed the soap down and gently rinsed her off, making sure he lightly brushed her breast each time. And each time he earned the same soft moan, of the all too relaxed miko in front of him. He smirked lightly as he picked up the soap again and started washing her grime coated legs. A few minutes later he came to the hairless junction of her legs, slowly he washed that last area. "Mmm. . . Oh. . . Sesshomaru.. That feels nice." "Is that so?" His smirk grew as he picked out the sent of her arousal through the water. Having acquired the information he was after he placed her on the bank of the hot spring, then precede to wash him self. After several minutes he also climbed out and dried himself off. He picked up her again and walked back into camp. After Jaken passed out from blood loss, from his now bleeding nose after seeing her nude, Sesshomaru ordered the kit and Rin to dress her. A few long and amusing minutes not that he would admit that she was dressed and asleep under a tree. About 30 feet away Rin, Jaken, and Sesshomaru laid down to rest soon after, leaving Shippo to curl up with Kagome as the fire slowly died out into darkness.

**Well that was a little bit longer and I hope better. I ran into writers block on this one. Sorry about taking so long. Remember don't forget to review and I wont forget to write! I've already got a good idea for the next chapter. I'll give you a hint. It's got a big white dog, an angry half breed, thunderstorms, and a heavy sent that inu yasha doesn't know! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys! **

**Lost Lioncourt**


End file.
